


Well, her name is Supergirl

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Iris West, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Jealous Iris West, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Resolved Sexual Tension, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Westallen Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When they visit Earth-38, Iris is worried Barry might have a crush on Kara, but realizes that she might be the one with a crush on Kara.Is there anyone Kara has a crush on?





	Well, her name is Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own crush on Melissa Benoist's portrayal of Kara. I see where the SuperFlash shippers are coming from, so I put a bit of that in here. But, Westallen and SuperCorp are my ships.

Team Flash was currently on Earth-38 to help Kara stop another alien threat from destroying National City. Once Supergirl, The Flash, Kid Flash, and The Vibe saved the day, they went back to the D.E.O.

“I want to thank you guys again for coming across the multiverse to help me.” Kara told them.

“Anytime.” Barry assured her with a smile.

“Do you want to come back to my place for dinner? It’s a shame we only get to hang out when an alien race is trying to destroy one of our Earth’s.”

“Yeah. I’m always happy to see you. " Barry said. After a second, he added, "It’s also a shame how often aliens try to destroy one of our Earth's though.”

Barry and Kara both laughed. Kara’s laugh was playful and infectious. Iris was too busy admiring it to feel jealous of how cute it was. Or how Kara’s long, golden hair with it’s gentle curl swayed but still managed to frame her face perfectly. It was amazing how Kara could go from badass, crime fighting, bulletproof, stronger than a locomotive, Supergirl in a cliche cape, to a bubbly, adorkable, girl next door.

“Sorry, Kara.” Wally apologized. “I’d love to stay but I have a final tomorrow that I should be studying for. I don’t think my professor is going to buy the ‘I had to go to a parallel universe and help Supergirl' excuse.”

Iris was disappointed they had to leave so soon, and from the looks of it, Barry and Kara were too.

“I can head back with Wally and then vibe back over to pick up Barry and Iris after dinner.” Cisco offered.

“That’d be great!” Iris and Kara said at the same time. They made eye contact and Iris felt her heart beat a little bit faster.

“Thanks, Cisco.” Barry said while patting him on the shoulder.

“I guess I’m an inter-demential soccer mom. Vibing around and picking up her kids.” Cisco said as he opened up a breach.

“So what’s for dinner on Earth-1 tonight, mom?” Wally joked.

“Hey mister, I will turn this breach around.”

Cisco and Wally went through the breach, leaving Barry, Iris, and Kara. Barry had already changed out of his suit but Kara was still wearing hers. Iris was lingering a little too long on the gap between Kara’s skirt and thigh high boot.

“Race you to my apartment?” Kara asked with raised eyebrows and finger guns pointed at Barry.

“You’re on, Girl of Steel.” Barry put his arms around Iris and carried her with him at super speed across National City.

Iris and Barry arrived outside the apartment building first. Kara was not far behind (a little out of breath though).

“You’ve gotten faster.” Kara noted as she lead them inside.

“A few months in the speedforce will do that.”

Barry squeezed Iris’s hand as he said it. It was still difficult to think about those months they were separated. Iris returned the pressure.

“Speedforce?” Kara tilted her head, confused.

“We couldn’t really explain it if we tried.” Iris admitted.

They walked into Kara’s apartment and Iris took a look around. “I love your style, Kara.”

“Thanks!” Kara said as she chopped up some peppers on the counter.

“I can help you with dinner.” Barry offered.

Iris spotted an easel and some paintings of scenery. Ok, so Kara has super powers, is a great singer, AND she can paint too! Iris was impressed. When she turned to ask Kara about the paintings, she noticed that Barry had already prepared dinner.

“Wow.” Kara was staring open-mouthed at the three course meal in front of her.

“Barry is an excellent cook.” Iris told her.

Dinner was delicious, just as Iris expected. Kara’s stories about Krypton, Superman, differences between this Earth and one Barry and Iris lived on, and villains she’d fought were gripping.

“So wait, this guy just appears out of thin air and suddenly you're in a wedding dress? And he says he’s going to marry you?” Iris asked when Kara began telling them the story of Myxlplyx.

“Yeah, it did not sit well with my boyfriend at the time.” Kara side with wide eyes.

“At the time?” Barry questioned.

“Mon-el and I……. aren’t together anymore.” Kara announced. She didn’t look as troubled by this as Iris thought she would’ve been. Iris remembered Mon-el’s concern for Kara when the Music Meister put her in a coma and how his kiss saved Kara. “It’s fine though. I’ve kind of met somebody else.”

“That’s good. So, this Mxyzptlk guy, How did you stop him?” Iris asked.

“How did you say his name forwards, let alone backwards?” Barry laughed.

They were all laughing when somebody knocked on the door. Kara got up to answer it and looked pleasantly surprised once she saw who it was. A tall, somewhat intimidating looking woman with dark red lipstick was smiling at Kara.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The woman said.

Kara seemed a little nervous. “Not at all. I mean, Barry and Iris my friends from…. Um- camp. My friends from summer camp are here and we’re having dinner. Why don’t you join us?”

The woman looked amused and said “Thanks, I’d love to.”

“This is Lena Luthor.” Kara beamed as she said the name.

Lena was also interesting to talk to. Apparently, she was the billionaire CEO of a huge company called, L-Corp. It was obvious to Iris there was something going on between Lena and Kara. They kept stealing glances at one another but quickly looking away if they were noticed.

“Lena also helps Supergirl.” Kara informed them.

“We’re so lucky to have a hero like her in our city.” Lena was looking at Kara, who was absentmindedly eating some of her salad. “She’s an incredible woman.”

Kara blushed but attempted to hide it. Iris and Barry exchanged knowing looks.

“Maybe one day she’ll tell me her real name.” Lena sighed.

The room went awkwardly silent. Kara looked like she was in deep contemplation. Iris stuffed a large bite of food in her mouth to avoid having to say anything.

“How did you meet Kara?” Barry asked.

“Oh, it’s kind of a long story.” Kara said, looking relieved at the change of subject. “The important thing is that we’re friends now. Best friends.”

“I’ve never had a friend like Kara before.” Lena said, lovingly. Iris didn’t know why, but she was now feeling a little jealous of Lena. Kara and Lena seemed to momentarily forget two other people were in the room as they admired each other.

Iris intentionally, and loudly, dropped her fork on her plate. The sound brought two doe eyed girls back down to Earth. Kara was blushing again. Lena looked perturbed by the interruption.

“So,” Lena said looking at Barry and Iris. “How did you two meet?”

“We were best friends.” Barry told her, smiling at Iris.

His use of “best friend” did not go unnoticed by Lena or Kara. The former gave vindicated look at Kara, who was playing with her peas and not looking anyone in the eye.

The rest of the night wasn’t as awkward. Kara talked about her time working at CatCo and asked Iris lots questions about working for CCPN. Iris found out they share a favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz. For a minute Iris indulged a fantasy where Kara wasn’t an alien and instead had an Earth-1 doppelgänger who Iris could hang out with everyday.

When Cisco texted Barry to let him know he was back on Earth-38 and ready to take them home, Iris was tempted to ask the inter-demential soccer mom for five more minutes. Iris hoped she’d get to see Kara again soon. Was it wrong to wish for another evil alien attack so that she could admire Kara’s lagoon blue eyes and perfect cheekbones for a while?

 

 

Back in their loft, Barry and Iris were preparing for bed. Iris was sitting on the end of their bed, applying lotion to her legs. She caught Barry ogling her as he brushed his teeth.

“Baby,” Iris’s words pulled Barry out of his trance. “You've got toothpaste on your shirt.”

Barry wiped the combination of toothpaste and drool off his chin and shirt. Iris got under the covers and was soon joined by Barry. When he put his big arms around her, breathed in her scent, and looked deep into her eyes, Iris felt overwhelmed with happiness.

“I love you so much.” she told him.

Barry’s eyes lit up. Iris knew that even after all the time they’ve spent together as a couple, Barry still questioned if it was real life or a fantasy when she told him she loved him. Iris ran her fingers through his already messy, chestnut hair. He closed his eyes and melted into her.

“I love you, Iris.” he whispered on the brink of sleep.

“Barry,” Iris said.

Barry opened one eye.

“Do you have a crush on Kara?”

Iris felt guilty for asking the moment she saw the shame on Barry’s face. Iris didn’t know why she was asking it. It didn’t upset her. Iris wasn’t the jealous type. She understood that it’s normal for people in happy, loving relationships to still develop small crushes. Iris loved Barry more than anyone and couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, but she could still appreciate how hot Oliver Queen looked shooting those arrows. Plus, Kara was awesome. If Barry had a crush on Kara, that was ok with Iris. She felt secure in their relationship and knew that it would never be more than just a crush. Iris knew she should just enjoy this sweet moment with the love of her life.

“Iris, I have been in love with you since elementary school. You were my first love, and the only girl I’ve ever loved. I would never want-”

“I know.” she put a hand on his chest trying to comfort him. “I’m not mad. It’s ok. I just saw how you two have this connection.”

“No. We’re just friends. Kara’s great but I don’t want to be with her. I want fight aliens or metahumans with her, high five, maybe get something to eat, and then come home to you. I’ve never had a crush on her.”

“But how could you not fall for Kara?” Iris was dumbfounded. “She’s beautiful, smart, nice, strong, charming, a totally cute nerd like you, funny in this really sweet way, and her hair always looks flawless, even if she’s been flying threw the city! And did you see the way she laughs? I know it’s kind of corny but I swear that laugh is musical. I’ve been dying to hear her sing ever since you told me about her rendition of Moon River.”

Iris was staring off into space, imaging Kara. When she looked back to Barry, he was watching her with raised eyebrow.

“I’m rambling, sorry. Is that what I look like when you start rambling about science stuff?”

“Yeah, you always give me the raised eyebrows.” Barry laughed. “It’s nice that you’re such a big Supergirl fan. The last time I heard you going on and on about a hero was when you were writing about The Streak.”

Iris was about to call him a lair, say how this was completely different than her fascination with Barry’s alter ego. But she bit her lip, knowing he was right.

“It sounds like you’re the one with the crush on Kara.” Barry said.

Once again, Iris was ready to deny it. But the more she thought about it the clearer it became: Iris had a crush on Kara/Supergirl.

“Just a tiny, little one….” Iris said in a small voice.

Barry laughed. “Great, first Oliver Queen and now Kara too. I better not introduce you to anymore of my super friends.”

“Barry, you know there is nobody on any Earth I love more than you.”

“Yeah.” he smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“So hypothetical, if we didn’t live on different versions of Earth, do you think I’d have a shot with Kara?”

“I don’t know,” Barry laughed “Lena is some stiff competition.”

 

 

Meanwhile, at Kara’s apartment, she and Lena were still talking. It was getting late, but Kara just didn’t want to say goodbye. At a lull in the conversation, Kara became infatuated with Lena’s hands. She wanted to reach out and hold them.

“What do you think Supergirl is like in her day to day life?” Kara asked Lena, curious to know if she’d ever thought about it before. "You know, when she isn't flying or using heat vision?"

Lena smiled. “Well, she’s probably just as noble and kind with her friends and family as she is with the people she saves. I bet they’re all thanking their lucky stars that they know her.”

Kara’s peachy cheeks were growing more red with Lena’s every word. Then, Lena did what Kara was trying to build up the courage to do, and took Kara’s hand.

“And weather or not they know that she’s the hero who saved them, who inspires them, who can do what they thought was impossible, they’re proud of her.”

Kara was caught up in Lena's praises for a moment, then she realized how naive she was being.

"Lena," Kara started nervously.

"I know." Lena said.

Kara thought that Lena finding out the truth would be scary. She feared Lena would be angry at her for keeping it a secret for so long. But, Lena didn't look upset. In fact, she looked really happy. Kara felt a surge of relief and bravery.

"There's something else too. Lena, I'm-"

Kara wasn't able to finish her sentence because Lena's lips on hers.


End file.
